Talk:Colt Python
Accuracy The accuracy of the .357 is not infinite, because there is a limit to it's accuracy. Infinite means there is no limit, and 'cause you can't shoot targets infinitely far accurately with the Magnum, it clearly isn't infinitely accurate. Tavisman 10:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :And besides which, even if a weapon was technically 'infinitely accurate' due to the way a game is coded, this page isn't technical documentation of the weapon's attributes, but an encyclopedic representation of it. "Accuracy: Excellent" will suffice. --MattyDienhoff 12:42, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well then, what do you propose? "Perfect"? CompuHacker 18:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, "Excellent". On terminology, I think Excellent, Good, Moderate, and Poor do a fine job of describing a weapon's accuracy, graded from best to worst. Though I've seen them used, High, Medium and Low aren't suitable for this purpose (in my opinion), and Average is purely subjective. They should be avoided. --MattyDienhoff 08:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Perfect is fine, since it DOES hit exactly where you point it. And don't give me crap about how "it's dependent on the user" since the definition of accuracy in the game is how close it is to the crosshair. ---- The Half-Life original and HD screenshots - they would be from the multiplayer portion of Half-Life, wouldn't they? The Revolver in Half-Life single player doesn't have that peculiar apparatus hanging from the barrel. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 03:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I added mention of the "scope". 02:48, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Broken Infobox? The last line of the infobox doesn't appear on the main page. Can somebody figure out how to fix it? Images The images of the HL and HL-HD .357 are misrepresentative. They both depict the multiplayer models with the peculiar laser aiming module thingamajig attached. If anyone has the inclination can they take screenshots of the single player .357 in normal and HD Half-Life? --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 01:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Terminology In order to avoid an edit-war, I'd just like to say this to whoever keeps saying "handgun" in the article: revolver is the more correct term. Usually people associate the word "handgun" with magazine-fed semi-autos like Glocks or Berettas. Besides, revolver is more specific, which is always a good thing. By the way, those screenshots ARE from deathmatch. That attachment under the barrel isn't there in SP. :I agree about the terminology, Revolver is better. And he's right, Yabba, those screenshots are from deathmatch. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 00:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Magnum design Before the hl1 magnum and hl2 magnum pages were merged, the disambiguation page stated that they both resembled the colt python. I was bored and searching through wikipedia, when I found this. What do you all think? 05:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :It's more like the HL1 is based off of the Colt Python, and the HL2 is the S&W.--YabbaMyIcing 17:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Portal damage? Considering if you use the Developer's Console or a button combination, you can get Impulse101 working to get all of the Half Life weapons on Portal. Now, if you open up a portal in front of you and one to the side which is aligned with you, and you take out the .357 Magnum and shoot yourself, you die instantly. With this factor in mind, should we include it in the damage section of the Magnum's template? Lordgeorge16 10:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we could consider that canon, since it's not seen the "normal" way. Klow 11:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Python or Anaconda? It's called the Colt Python, but I can make out the word Anaconda written on the barrel, which was a .44 magnum instead of .357. Is this just an oversight or something else?the cake is a lie 19:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was an oversight, or Valve put that in there so people could make Dirty Harry references. -- 18:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC)